Steel garden
by SandraWrites
Summary: The most beautiful flowers blossom in time of storms...
1. Forget me not

**Another rivamika story for tumblr's rivamika week, this time i wrote a multichapter with a little bit of my "Ackerman theory", so beware, because there are a few SPOILERS ahead...**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki belongs to Isayama...if it was mine, Levi and Mikasa would be a couple already...**

* * *

**Steel Garden**

**1. Forget Me Nots**

Erwin and Levi were locked in the office, at the light of the oil lamps, reading the latest private reports that Pixis had entrusted Erwin. Apparently, a new recruit had the ability to become titan at own will... more or less. The big problem was the loss of control experienced while doing so, apparently, the guy forgot most of his humanity. That had been demonstrated when he was ordered to grab and carry a rock large enough to seal the hole created by the colossal titan, the titan boy had tried to kill her sister, another recruit named Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi was startled by a thousandth of a second, that surname might not appear among the recruits only for coincidence

-Make sure the girl doesn't have anything to do with the military police Erwin –

-She is the adoptive sister of the titan boy, Levi, there is nothing to worry, Pixis said she dedicates herself to protect him, you saw her yourself Levi, the two of them and the young blonde boy with them were present at the tragedy of Shiganshina

-the Asian? It is that Mikasa Ackerman?

- Yes, that's why I insist she is no threat to us

- Tch - took a SIP of tea

- We must guarantee that Eren Jaeger joins the squadron Levi, if military police put hands over him we will lose valuable information and a key part to defeat the Titans and recover the wall María...

Levi wasn't listening anymore, his mind began to wander, looking for pictures of the time when he was also an Ackerman among his memories, finding the face of a beautiful woman, white complexion, almond-shaped eyes and long, black hair in a corner. His name could not be other than Mei. When he was no more than a scared child, Mei was almost a young adult, who certainly was there with Kenny to be exploited for her beauty.

Erwin terminated the meeting, asking for Levi to accompany him to see the Titan boy as soon as Pixis allowed it. So he continued to remember Mei...Wandering around the headquarters, he managed to remember that Mei slept well into the afternoon while the other guys and himself trained and ran around the terrain of the House until their legs did not respond to them. Before dinner, Mei was up and a walked through the garden, guarded by one of the older guys and, therefore, a man of trust for Kenny.

He remembered that boy as much as Mei, but never dared to ask him his name. One afternoon the Ackerman House received a shipment of 50 wooden boxes, filled with tableware and fine silverware, Levi could not hold his curiosity by the glittering glasses and the porcelain cups painted with floral motifs, so he took a couple out of the package. He knew he was never going to drink tea in one of these cups and much less would he share the wine in these cups, so it was enough for him to look at the little masterpieces... until Kenny came to the winery. He hit him beastly, as so often in the past, and put him under lock and key in the smallest room in the house; a room without bathroom and windows that most likely served as a closet before the arrival of all the children.

Three days would he be locked up in his small prison, seeing the light in the corridors only when the tall and blonde boy who was always accompanying Mei gave him water and cold soup in the latest hours of the night

-Hang in there for a while longer kiddo, you'll see, Kenny will get you out of here in a breathe

The small and still innocent Levi clung to the hope that the young man offered him and endured the best way he could the whole three days of his punishment. When he went out and saw the face of Kenny, understood that the ruthless man was impressed that he had survived and so, without knowing, the guy without a name gave Levi a slightly longer lasting gift... his rebelliousness.

Much later, when he was already the most valuable member of the Ackerman "family" for his incredible battle skills, Levi witnessed the biggest scandal he had memory of...Kenny appeared at dinnertime, screaming incomprehensible things and spitting all over the place like a dog with rabies; behind him walked like swarm the older guys, who did not leave closet without opening, then left on foot and on horseback not to return until two days later with the crushing news: Mei and his companion had escaped to never return again.

Other young women replaced Mei and life on that damn House continued as it was before, but the Levi's consciousness about his captivity never burned brighter than that time; It would be forever in his mind the idea that escape was possible, which he would eventually accomplish.

Once free, he never again think of Mei and the blond guy until this day, in which fate put him face to face with another Ackerman…

He imagined that the most plausible scenario was that the couple fled towards the outer wall to the smallest and most secluded community. To reduce the possibility of someone finding them,they adopted the surname of the man who in the internal walls could well have been as feared as a titan, and as was logical, they had started a family they believed was safe; but something had happened (Levi took a mental reminder to find out what had been) and the girl had finished in Shiganshina with an adoptive family...

When he saw her more carefully in Eren Jaeger's trial he had no doubt that she was Mei's daughter: she had inherited her beautiful features and her relative serenity, but when he saw her later on the battlefield, he realized that she had also inherited the ability to fight of his father, he saw fight with reckless clients more than once...Levi felt committed, to say the least, with Mikasa and the loss of his squad presented an opportunity to become her protector and her teacher.

It would be clear after a few training sessions that Mikasa was everything but docile, but was positively surprised by her unwavering discipline and the fast pace in which she learned every movement he tried to teach her. Levi surprised himself spellbound with his face when taking dinner and found her looking at him also when he went to supervise the stables.

He began to look for excuses to punish Jaeger without realizing it, because it was well known that minutes later Mikasa would be in his office, demanding him to withdraw the punishment from Eren. He complied most of the times, but others, for the pure pleasure of seeing the girl blushed with rage, with moist lips and messy hair, he retained the punishment and endured one little longer. In the end, Levi reminded her that he was still her superior and that she had no option other than suck it. She stormed out of the office and Jaeger secretly (but of course he knew).

When Hanji monopolized the Titan boy with her experiments, Levi saw Mikasa in his office to try to teach her offensive and defensive techniques which would help her in the following mission; It was then when the young woman was more quiet by his side, asking occasional questions and approaching him without the aim of hurting him. Then Levi took advantage to study her factions and let himself be surrounded by her fresh smell of forest.

One afternoon that the legion received orders for a new expedition, Mikasa went to his office, concerned that Eren would be positioned far from Levi and herself for the first time. He tried to listen to her fears and when she fell silent, he dared to say:

- do you trust me, Mikasa? – he savored her first name coming out of his lips

-Yes -was the plain response he got

-you must also rely on Erwin then, he is the most intelligent man I know, and if he considers that Jaeger will be safe, then I hope that he will

mikasa bit her lower lip - and if something goes wrong?-

-Then I'll be there to control the situation

She nodded and went out quietly. Levi stayed there, in his seat, suddenly overwhelmed by fear... fear to not fulfill what he had implicitly promised to Mikasa, fear of not being able to protect her now that she had become inadvertently a central part in his life.

He suffered quietly a few minutes whe he understood that the need of protecting her as a symbol of gratitude towards their parents had slowly transformed into a love he could not find a source or a time…

He loved her, he loved her desperately, and he needed for her to be safe and sound. He could not afford losing someone else…

When he was more calm, he thanked the heavens while sipping on his afternoon tea for every little causality that led him to find Mikasa at this time, when the answers for the titan mistery were so close to them, and when the Ackerman House was just a bad memory of his past. He held in his toughts Mei and the blonde man, the people who gave him without noticing the greatest strength he could ever want in his life: hope, rebelliousness, freedom an Mikasa Ackerman.

**TBC...**


	2. Gladioli

**Here's the second part to Steel Garden, i would like to thank everyone who has read, liked, reviewed and followed this story; your support is really appreciated and a push up to keep writing. Hopefully you'll like this chapter :)**

**2. Gladioli**

The mission was relatively simple: trick the military police and relocate Eren where only Erwin knew where to find him. Historia would go incognito to the central city, where they would prepare her to take the throne. Mikasa, from her quiet position in the squadron, was looking at the plans be schemed amazed of the great way Armin and Erwin understood each other tactically speaking; the rest of Levi's team was listening to their instructions with attention, but neither she nor Levi were listening too much. Mikasa was feeling Levi's worry in the air, like some sort of fog hovering over them, leaving her with a sensation that air was a bit too thick. The commander was concerned and had not yet expressed it to anyone. When all the soldiers of low status (like them) received their orders and left, only remained in the room Eren, History, Levi, Hanji, Moblit and Erwin; to discuss the details that only they had the right to know.

The lunch hour was obstructed by the arrangements and the strident instructions of a tortured Hanji who was afraid to lose to the most long lasting experiment that she had had between her hands. Eren was very silent and Historia only was peeking on her meal without having a bite, her eyes full of tears from time to time obviously tormented about the past and the future. Making use of the rare moment of introspection of all its friends, she thought a lot about what might be worrying Levi; it might be said that in the little time that he was training her personally, she no longer thought of him as a bitchy dwarf many hours a day … now she admired him silently. She was surprised by the stoicism which with he faced every difficulty, the serenity he irradiated to everyone with his own self-confidence and it was impossible to forget the way he used de 3DM gear was so good she tried to copy some movements herself (resulting in Levi noticing and helping her mastering the technique the next training session). That's why she was so concerned about Levi being worried, he didn't seem as confident as always and the whole legion felt it without knowing it for certain…

Mikasa was ordered to meet with Levi at 1400, and she arrived in his office at the exact hour, knowing how much Levi liked it.

-Come in, Ackerman

-Sir- she saluted and stood in front of the desk

-Your orders- he handed a sealed envelope, with burn after reading orders-You'll be with the rest of the team until I give the signal, after that our job is to clear the way and get out of there as soon as possible.

-That means commander Erwin is expecting trouble, sir

-Please, tell me one time there hasn't been any-he rubbed his temples with the tip of his fingers-That's all, you can leave

Mikasa saluted again, but walked slower than usual towards the door. She held the doorknob a few seconds too much, because Levi asked:

-Any problem?

-Is everything all right, sir?

-Yes, it is-he frowned- Shouldn't it be?

She downed her head, still facing the door-No sir, it's just…never mind, good afternoon sir

-Spit it out Ackerman, I need you 100% focused tomorrow. Are you worried about your brother?

-No sir, well, I am, but that was not the reason I asked- she approached the desk and sat in front of the man, whom appeared to be burdened by every year of military service all at once-I couldn't help but notice that there's something worrying you

Mikasa looked him in the eye for a moment, she could see him wondering, but she knew he saw in her own eyes that her question was out of true concern.

-The success of tomorrow's mission defines everything, and this time it doesn't depend on our experience killing titans. Ackerman, have you considered that you may have to kill a human being for the first time tomorrow?

She didn't know what to answer, she couldn't tell him that she already had the blood of a man staining her hands for eternity; she wasn't sure she wanted him, and him precisely to think of her as a murderer

-I haven't thought about it, but I have no problem with it sir

-Stop calling me sir for two straight minutes Ackerman, I've had enough of that for one day

-I'm sorry

-You think it will be easy to live, with a murder on your shoulders?

-No, but if it has to be done, I'll do it. It's them or us, I think…

Levi nodded in approval-I think so too

-Then what are you worried about? Is there something I should know before tomorrow? You can trust me, I won't tell, maybe it's none of my business but if it endangers our lives, then…

-I trust you, Mikasa-she blushed, like she did every time Levi called her by her first name (or when he got too close, for the matter) - And I appreciate your concern, but this has nothing to do with the mission, it's personal business.

Levi stood up, while she kept thinking how good it felt to be trusted by him, it made her feel warm and serene, like she was suddenly worthy of something bigger than herself; but she couldn't help but feeling like that personal issue Levi had, had everything to do with the mission. She followed him to the office's entrance.

-It doesn't matter how ugly thing get Mikasa, I need you to trust I know what I'm doing, can I count on that?

-Of course, sir

-When I call you by your first name, I expect the courtesy to be reciprocated, no one here is going to punish you for not calling me sir-he opened the door- Good afternoon, Mikasa

-Good afternoon Levi-she felt blood rushing to her cheeks and raised her shoulders to hide her face from view with the help from her scarf.

The next morning, everyone was ready, wearing common clothes with the 3DM gear well hidden between the cloaks. Armin was driving the chariot that carried the whole team. Somewhere in the way, they would change chariots and she wouldn't see Eren until sometime later, if they survived; that was why she spent all the afternoon with him, and everything had gone as pretty as a poppy field, until like always, Eren lost it and started talking really loud:

-Mikasa, you're my sister and I love you, I promise I'll try to do anything on my hands to defeat the titans once and for all, every single one of them! But if we never see each other again, please take care of Armin, take care of all the team, you're the only one who can do it…and you must know I realize how much you care for Levi heichou, learn everything you can from him, don't push him away Mikasa…his methods could be more subtle, yes, but he is a good man and he cares for humanity as much as we do.

Trying to lighten up the mood, she arched an eyebrow and asked: -Mighty midget, a good man?

-Shhh Mikasa! But yes, he is a good man, he cares so much about his team and if he had not been my teacher before he was yours, I wouldn't tell you he takes care of you the most in every expedition. I mean it, don't push him away.

-Heichou's job is protecting humanity, not me

-Don't be so stubborn for once and listen to me: Hanji says Levi NEVER had bothered to teach someone any 3DMG moves to anyone, and Mike said once Levi asked Erwin specifically to give you a position in formation where he could check on you. I think he wants you to take his place somewhere in the future….that or he is in love with you…

Before she had time to react, he hugged her and ran out the room to piss Jean off, because he HAD to bother him one last time. Trying to sooth that little part of her insides that wanted to run down the halls singing and throwing flower petals everywhere, Mikasa laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

In the morning, while dangerously close to the point where they would change chariots, Mikasa's stomach was still in knots every time Levi approached her and did not dare to say anything when he went to monitor the perimeter. She stayed with the rest of his team, watching the wagon carrying Historia stray northward and the one carrying Eren back down the street they'd come and go around a corner. When she could no longer see any of them, she felt empty and her whole body shuddered out: something was gonna go very very wrong.

It was not until they heard the shots and saw Levi go over them, that they rode the horses and moved to the point where they tried to give the commander a horse.

-Mikasa and I will go forward, clear the way and you must find the way out. No matter what, do not stop, I do not want to have to rescue prisoners later.

There were too many military police and they were everywhere, in the air and on land riding their own horses. Levi had obtained firearms and he shot towards earth as she tried to control the situation in the air. From above she could see where the road was free and he followed her blindly, too busy to watch the escape route. Bullets eventually ran out, and she had lost count of how many men and women were killed by the blades of her gear, but she tried with all her will to move on so her teammates could keep safe. Levi had changed from rifles to blades and as agile as he was, killing anyone who tried to approach them. Without notice, the police disappeared and they stopped on a rooftop, agitated but vigilant and soon got there a tall, thin man, with elegant clothes and a hat.

-I tought I shot you back there Kenny-Levi stepped forward, covering her with his body

-No man, you couldn't kill me even if you tried

-And that's why?

-Because you're an Ackerman you filthy rat, and even when you're my very best creation, I'm still your master and even when you ran to the drains as the rat you are, you're still my property

Mikasa felt all her blood go to her feet, her legs not responding for a brief second. Levi was an Ackerman.

-Introduce us, Levi

-Leave her alone, Kenny, this is between you and me

-Oh, I see…-the man got closer to them and his eyes got bright with mischief when he saw her-Why haven't you told me you had kept Mei's little one as a pet?

Her ears buzzed when she heard her mom's name and she looked Levi's eyes for answers, a bit more shocked every second passed.

-I don't know what you're talking about

-Oh, she knows…right sweetie?-

Levi took out his blades to keep him away

-One more step and I'll cut your head

-Come on Levi, don't be such a pain in the ass, tell me, is she as well trained as Mei?

-What do you know about my mother?

-Shut up and get out of here, Ackerman, that's an order

The Kenny guy laughed out loud when he heard her name and got a pistol out of his belt

-The girl stays, Levi

Mikasa was confused, so confused, so loaded with information, so betrayed. She couldn't believe Levi had met her mother and kept silent for so long

-Your mom was a valuable possession honey, so valuable that when she escaped I looked for her for years…I sent a lot of my men looking for her, but when we got to that cute little forest cabin, it was empty already…I guess Levi's men got to her first.

She felt her eyes filling with tears, it was impossible. She tried to be brave and stop him from poisoning her with his lies…she trusted Levi, she loved Levi. He was her teacher, her protector, he had teach her a lot of what he knew because he believed in her and her skills…or it was just because he felt guilty for killing her parents? She fell to her knees, and felt a dark cloud passing over her, like a bad sign

-You did know Levi was a gang member, a criminal, befor he became our fantastic little soldier, right sweetie?

She had no words or strength to answer. She felt Levi grabbing her waist and heard the familiar sound of the 3DMG moving through the air and taking them from one rooftop to another. Kenny did not follow them.

**TBC**


End file.
